V-tech Corp Incorporated
V-tech Corp Incorporated is a recurring antagonistic faction of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law, mostly in the episodes "A Clockwork Origin" and "The Ticking Clock". It is a business tech company founded by Victor Verliezer, who turns out to be a complete fraud as he stole other people's inventions for himself. Role ''A Clockwork Origin'' Victor started the company as he sells out many spectacular inventions to the public (mostly phone and tablet models such as "V-phones" and "V-tablets", and "V-carts"), and he was beloved by the public. However, it turns out that he stole all of these inventions from his former partner Clyde Rickenbacker (who is the real creator of the inventions), as he trick Clyde into selling the rights of his works in exchange for a dollar. Victor announced his presentation of a new sentient robot named C.I.D.D. as his latest invention to the bystanders (including Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase). However, after enduring several hits from Victor, C.I.D.D. starts to go haywire saying that he needs to find "Zero-Zero" in a more terrifying way, prompting Victor to end his presentation by closing the curtains. As Milo peeks through the curtains, he notices Victor ordering his employees to do another memory wipe on C.I.D.D. by complaining on how Clyde taught C.I.D.D. taught him how to juggle. As Victor's bodyguards tried to restrain C.I.D.D. by using tasers, Murphy's Law took in effect that causes the curtains to fall down, allowing C.I.D.D. to escape from the V-tech building. Wanting to retrieve the robot back, Victor and his men follow it through their own V-carts. Milo and his friends track down C.I.D.D.'s current location at a lumberjack festival, where Milo explains of his findings to Zach and Melissa. Deducing that "Zero-Zero" actually means 'origin' and that Clyde was Victor's former partner, Milo and his friends suspect that Victor has stolen the robot from Clyde and took credit for it. Tracking down Clyde's current location at the festival, Milo and his friends were able to find C.I.D.D. and return it back to Clyde. However, Victor and his men chased Clyde and the kids and trapped C.I.D.D. with grappling hooks. Clyde finally confesseed to the kids that he was tricked by Victor into selling the rights of his works, which made the kids very furious at Victor for stealing away Clyde's work. However, Victor does not care and reveals his arrogant nature by saying that he wanted to make people believe that he is a real genius as he truly thinks of them as idiots who would be stupid to buy his products for profit. However, Melissa reveals that she, Milo and Zack recorded the entire confession with their V-phones before broadcasting the footage on the live screen at the V-tech building for everyone to see what a complete fraud that Victor really is, much to Victor's shock. Offended by this, all the customers decided to stop buying his products, even several of them used their V-phones to sell away all their V-corp stock out of complete disgust. As a result, V-tech Corp Inc. completely went bankrupt; even an instant demolition was put on the V-tech building while several repo men take away the V-carts before replacing them with cement blocks and sticks for Victor and his men to sit on, much to their humiliation. ''The Ticking Clock'' With V-tech Corp Inc. being shut down, Victor was reduced to being a disgrace by the entire community for stealing Clyde's works; even a newspaper detailed his crimes labeling him as a fraud and scam artist, much to his anger. Eventually, Victor soon learned that the town square clock tower named Old Bessie (built by Melissa's great-grandmother) is about to be dismantled due to broken parts, and that Clyde is tasked (along with C.I.D.D., Milo, Melissa and Zack) in fixing the mechanism. Wanting to get revenge on Clyde and the kids and have his company back his business, Victor and his two remaining men confronted them by revealing that they bought the area and that Victor plans to dismantle the tower at 5:00 so that he can build a new clock tower called the V-clock for profit; even gloating that he intends to have the V-clock transform into a giant killer robot that is far more superior to C.I.D.D.. Milo and his friends tried to help Clyde and C.I.D.D. in fixing the clock, but their efforts proved to be futile due to Murphy's Law; even Victor and his men took the opportunity in stealing more spare parts to prevent them from succeeding. Fortunately, Melissa learned that the former evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz has built an inator that utilizes hooks to clean the city of sidewalk gum. With that in mind, Melissa brings Doof over to the tower, where he uses his inator to make the hooks spin the gears faster, combined with several gum glued to the sides of the gears to speed up the process. As a result, the tower is finally fixed at 5:00, and Melissa thanks Doof for a job well done; even Doof's former nemesis Perry the Platypus is quite impressed by this turn of events. This leaves Victor's plan for revenge in vain; even Murphy's Law caused the sidewalk gum to send Victor flying into a tree and leaving him stuck, much to his distraught. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Organizations Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deal Makers Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists